


Regret, Loss & Consequences

by elyador



Series: Post Journeys End [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, JE, Journeys End, Missing Scene, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, after JE, companion piece to LoathLove?. But what happens to the Doctor after Donna has left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret, Loss & Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> _This oneshot has been written on the request of emeraldgirlie on FANFICTION.NET. (I hope they enjoy it)_

The Doctor wandered around the console not really paying attention to anything. Flicking switches and pressing buttons for no reason at all.

He was alone in the TARDIS. The Lonely God. In a way he had killed his best friend and sent the girl he lo… cared about to live with someone else. And he could never see her again because of his decision.

He could still feel him, a tickle at the back of his mind, his human counterpart. A few emotions bleeding their way through.

Something was wrong.

There was love but no happiness. What had gone wrong? Was Rose rejecting him? Sadness, self-loathing, pain.

Concentrating on the link he followed it until he could feel everything the other him was feeling and hear his thoughts.

He was on the beach and Rose. Rose was saying she hated him.

He didn't want to hurt her, but it was too late.

The walls had closed. Leaving them once again trapped on either side.

But this time it was his own doing and that is what hurt even more.

He could hear Rose explaining how she had wanted to let him choose. But at the same time he'd taken her choice away.

Rose was dying and neither version of him could save her.

He felt so helpless.

There was a shock of pain through his skull.

The human him had lowered the protective barriers. What's the point of living in a world with no Rose Tyler?

He already knew the feeling.

Why didn't he just say those three small words. Why didn't he ask her what she wanted?

  
**Why? Why? Why?**   


His mind felt completely empty again. He was glad Jackie was on the other side of the void because otherwise he would surely receive a slap to cause him to regenerate. And he knew he deserved it.

He wouldn't travel with companions anymore. He had destroyed every one of the ones since the Time War lives. They deserved better than that (well, maybe not Adam).

No more companions for the Doctor.

Well, at least until he regenerated or the loneliness that followed him got too much.


End file.
